Bon Bon the Birthday Clown
"Bon Bon the Birthday Clown" is the twenty-seventh episode of the animated series Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on November 21, 2016 and it is the fourteenth episode in the second season. Synopsis Star has second thoughts about attending a dead clown's séance, when Jackie asks Marco to go to the school dance with her. Plot 100 years prior, Bon Bon the Birthday Clown was performing for the mayor of Echo Creek on his birthday when some trick candles he was using, suddenly explode, severely wounding him. On his death bed, he promises the mayor that he will return in 100 years to make them all laugh again. In the present, Star and Marco are getting ready for the school dance. While Marco is nervous, Star tries to calm him down. Janna arrives to tell Star that she has baked a cake for Bon Bon for his inevitable return. When she tells her that it will be at 7:00, Star is devastated as she promised to be Marco's dance partner. When she turns around, she sees Marco talking to Jackie-Lynn and learns that she asked him out and he said yes. Marco is bothered that he will not be able to dance with Star, but she tells him that she had the ritual with Janna planned and therefore everything works out for them. The group get ready at the Diaz house where Star and Janna collect supplies and Marco prepares himself for the dance. Jackie-Lynn arrives and once Marco reveals himself, everyone (minus Janna) is taken in by his well dressed appearance. Star is visibly bothered, but nevertheless supports Marco and Jackie-Lynn going out. Star and Janna reach the cemetery where Glossaryck and the book have also followed. Janna and Glossaryck get into a friendly argument about Bon Bon's nose being either plastic or flesh when Star interrupts them about Marco. She angrily claims that Marco asked her out and then turned around to ask Jackie-Lynn, but Janna points out that she openly supported the two going out with one another and that she should not be bothered by it. Marco and Jackie-Lynn arrive at the school dance where the latter deduces that the former is using notes to create an interesting conversation and tells him to just be natural. As they enter the building, they see that the dance is a disaster. Nobody wants to dance, the basket ball team did not cancel and Miss Skullnick is hogging the dance floor to herself. When Principal Skeeves insists that everyone wear a corsage, Jackie-Lynn convinces Marco that they should just go on a real date instead and they leave. At the cemetery, Star begins picking apart Jackie-Lynn which finally annoys Janna. She responds by "accidentally" deleting the photo of the two that they took before they went to the dance. While it calms Star down, she is still visibly disturbed. Marco and Jackie-Lynn are in the park trying terrible snacks when the latter asks why he is so nervous all the time. Marco admits that he thinks she is cool and is afraid of messing up, but she tells him that he has always messed up since she has known him. She tells him that she likes him because even though he is always messing up, he picks himself up and keeps moving forward. Marco admits that he has never ridden a skate board before and Jackie-Lynn excitedly decides to train him (having hidden two helmets and a skate board under her dress). At the cemetery, Star tries calling Marco on his phone, but he left it on the park bench. She continues to call, leaving fifty-seven messages. Janna and Glossaryck have both fallen asleep, but Star takes the opportunity to use the all seeing eye spell (which she finagles from a drowsy Glossaryck) and sees Marco and Jackie-Lynn having a good time. In her anger, she accidentally breaks one of the wheels and causes them to wipe out, but they recover. Afterwards, they kiss, but Marco witnesses the blood moon and pulls back. Star accidentally wakes up Janna just in time for Bon Bon to arrive, but it turns out to be Ludo who attacks them. Marco sees his phone and he and Jackie-Lynn race to the cemetery. Star battles Ludo, Eagle and Spider while Janna faces off with the rats. During this time, Star creates a black hole to suck Ludo away (which also ends up sucking the real Bon Bon). When Marco and Jackie-Lynn arrive, Star is overcome with jealousy and the portal explodes and becomes more severe. Ludo uses the opportunity to get the book (along Glossaryck), thus forcing Marco to go and save her from the portal. Jackie-Lynn and Janna aid too just long enough for the portal to close. After making sure that Star is okay, Marco checks on Jackie-Lynn making her feel sad again. As Star tells Marco that she lost and the book and Glossaryck, he hugs her, promising that they will get them back. Meanwhile, Glossaryck is forced to serve Ludo, his new master. Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Abby Elliott as Janna Ordonia *Grey DeLisle as Jackie-Lynn Thomas *Jeffrey Tambor as Glossaryck *Alan Tudyk as Ludo *Artt Butler as Rafael Diaz *Nia Vardalos as Angie Diaz *Dee Dee Rescher as Miss Skullnick *Jeff Bennett as Principal Skeeves *Tom Kenny as Bon Bon Songs *Waiting for Me Trivia *This is the third half hour-long episode in the series, following "St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses" and "Storm the Castle". *Tom Kenny, known for voicing the title character on SpongeBob SquarePants on Nickelodeon, Rabbit from "Winnie the Pooh" and Commander Peepers on "Wander Over Yonder", ''guest stars as the voice of Bon Bon. *This episode marks the second season's winter finale. *It is revealed by Jackie that Mrs. Diaz's first name is "Angie". *Marco and Jackie share their first kiss in this episode. *The cologne that Marco uses "Aroma Del Hombre", means "Scent of a Man" in Spanish. *The Blood Moon reappears since "Blood Moon Ball". *In Bon Bon's hospital room, there is a picture of a shack in the woods. The shack heavily resembles the Mystery Shack from ''Gravity Falls. International Premieres *March 10, 2017 (Latin America) *May 12, 2017 (Southeast Asia) *May 28, 2017 (Japan) Gallery Promotional and Concept Bon Bon the Birthday Clown poster.jpg Bon Bon the Birthday Clown concept 1.jpg Bon Bon the Birthday Clown concept 2.jpg Bon Bon the Birthday Clown concept 3.jpg Bon Bon the Birthday Clown concept 4.jpg Bon Bon the Birthday Clown concept 5.jpg Bon Bon the Birthday Clown concept 6.jpg Bon Bon the Birthday Clown concept 7.jpg Bon Bon the Birthday Clown concept 8.jpg Bon Bon the Birthday Clown concept 9.jpg Bon Bon the Birthday Clown concept 10.jpg Screenshots Bon Bon the Birthday Clown 1.png Bon Bon the Birthday Clown 2.png Bon Bon the Birthday Clown 3.png Bon Bon the Birthday Clown 4.png Bon Bon the Birthday Clown 5.png Bon Bon the Birthday Clown 6.png Bon Bon the Birthday Clown 17.jpg Bon Bon the Birthday Clown 7.png Bon Bon the Birthday Clown 8.png Bon Bon the Birthday Clown 9.png|Jackie and Marco skateboarding Bon Bon the Birthday Clown - Marco and Jackie smiling.png Bon Bon the Birthday Clown 10.jpg|Marco and Jackie share their first kiss Bon Bon the Birthday Clown 11.png Bon Bon the Birthday Clown 12.png Bon Bon the Birthday Clown 13.png Bon Bon the Birthday Clown 14.png Bon Bon the Birthday Clown 15.png Bon Bon the Birthday Clown 16.png External links *Bon Bon the Birthday Clown at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki nl:Bon Bon de verjaardagsclown Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes